


In the Heat of the Moment

by Senigata



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Also did I mention Smut?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: After that mission he had to run with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge on top of the plate, Cloud wanted nothing more than to relax and get some much deserved sleep. Little did he know that a visit from his childhood friend would lead to something else...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	In the Heat of the Moment

**In the Heat of the Moment**

A sigh escaped Cloud as he lied on his back, teetering on the border between sleep and wakefulness.

That job earlier had taken more out of him than expected. Dealing with Jessie's antics was already enough, but then some SOLDIER whose name already escaped him had to get involved.

_I should have asked for more,_ Cloud thought to himself. But, then again, Jessie might see that as an invitation, and he wasn't sure if that was worth the hassle.

He was just about to fully nod off when a knock sounded on his door. Opening his eyes, he sat back up and was about to ask who was there when the person on the other side beat him to it.

"Cloud?" It was Tifa.

"Yeah?" he called back. The door opened to reveal his childhood friend.

"You were gone for quite a while," she said as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Just out on a walk," he lied, moving to properly sit and face her, remembering Jessie's words about keeping quiet about the whole thing.

"Ah..." Tifa walked across his tiny apartment and came to stop in front of the door to the shower. "You know...I've met with Johnny. He said he was gonna leave the city."

"Hm?" Cloud gave her a questioning look, before it dawned on him. "Oh, that guy."

The motormouth from earlier, the one he was ready to silence permanently.

He had actually forgotten about him again. Tifa looked at him for a moment, her gentle eyes shifting to the side, and folded her hands in front of her chest like she didn't know what to do with them.

"You...weren't thinking of leaving Midgar anytime soon, were you?" she asked. He was taken aback by her question. He _had_ been planning to leave once he had made enough cash, but…

" _Come on, promise me!"_ he heard her voice in the back of his mind, and he could have sworn he felt her breath on his face like on that cold night.

"Well, seems like this old friend of mine is in trouble," he replied, resting his elbows on his knees and looking down onto the worn wooden floor. "A long time ago I made a promise, so..."

Tifa released a little breath, making Cloud look back towards her as she leaned back against the wall separating the shower from the rest of the room. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you that back then."

"Do you want to talk? I'm listening," Cloud said, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward.

"Huh?" Tifa looked at him like he had grown a second head, and an amused tone entered her voice. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't know you could be so sensitive," Tifa replied.

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head, a smile on her face. "Quite the opposite. That way you won't be scaring Marlene anymore, either."

Tifa released a chuckle that soon turned into a brilliant laugh that made a feeling he couldn't describe spread through his entire body. All he knew was, that he was glad he could cheer her up a little.

"Anyway, I'm really glad to have you back," she said while stretching herself, unconsciously pushing out her chest a little. "Really glad…But I'm actually pretty beat, so I'd better get to bed, even if I would love nothing more than to talk all night."

Cloud's gaze followed her as she walked back towards the door where she turned around one last time to give him a smile. "Good night, Cloud."

He watched her open the door and step outside before softly answering: "Good night...Tifa."

Releasing a sigh, he laid back down and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes to get some proper shut-eye as well. That was, until he noticed that something didn't smell quite right.

Himself.

A nice mixture of sweat, blood, and motor oil that made him grimace.

_Time to check out that shower, I guess,_ Cloud thought and got back up again. He unfastened his shoulder guard, dropping it unceremoniously onto the ground, and undid his boots, before pulling off his top and pants. He pulled off his boxers, tossing the mess of clothing onto the mattress.

Opening the shower, he saw that it was clean, even though the tiles on the floor and walls were also quite worn from being scrubbed too hard in the past and was positively surprised to find soap and shampoo resting on a small shelf inside, something he was sure either Tifa or Marle had provided for him.

Cloud stepped inside, turning the faucet and waiting for the water to turn warm enough, before standing under the stream. He released a sigh from deep within his chest as the hot water washed away the day's tolls away and his muscles loosened up.

Taking the soap and shampoo, Cloud started to thoroughly clean himself.

He missed taking showers.

...

...

...

_When was the last time I actually had one?_ he wondered while washing his hair.

A sharp pain shot through his head all of a sudden, making him hold onto the shower bar for support. Not again!

" _Sorry...can't really...anything else. Gotta do...properly cleaned up..."_

Just as fast as it appeared, the pain subsided, leaving him gasping and slightly shaking. He leaned his head against one of the tiles, letting its slightly cool surface soothe him as the hot water ran down his back. His eyes closed and he let himself simply listen to the sound of the water...

...and the voice coming from the other side of the wall.

His eyes shot open as he picked up the sound of a breathy sigh. Tifa was in the shower.

That's right, their showers were right next to each other.

And the walls weren't exactly the thickest, if his encounter with Marco yesterday was any indication.

_Tifa..._ His mind was immediately flooded with images of his childhood friend, the water running down her toned body as she washed away the dirt and sweat of the day.

" _I really could do with a shower right now."_ He swallowed hard as he imagined her soap covered hands caressing creamy skin and voluptuous curves. A twinge went through his cock and he cursed himself for thinking this way about her.

That pretty girl from the water tower had grown up. There was no denying that he felt attracted to her, his light flirting today was proof of that. And from the way she had reciprocated, it wasn't just him. Still...she wasn't just some girl. She was _Tifa._

And yet here he was, growing a stiffy just from the knowledge that there was only a wall separating each other. If this wall wasn't there they could...

A gasp from the other side halted his train of thought. _What was that!?_

He gave the wall a hard stare, his hand tightening around the shower bar while he strained his ear to listen more closely. Shortly after, another gasp followed, making his heart jump in his chest. Did she hurt herself?

Cloud was about to run over to check on her, but found himself rooted to the spot when her voice once more sounded, this time deeper and much more throatier.

" _Mmh..."_ he heard her voice through the wall, and he found himself pressing his ear against the tile closest to him to hear clearer. " _Haa...Cloud..."_

Was she—?

A higher-pitched sound escaped her, one that made his cock twitch, causing him to groan as his mind was once more invaded by images of her. Strong yet gentle hands fondling full breasts and touching herself at her most intimate part; _thinking of him._

Almost on its own, his hand moved down to take his hardened dick. He started stroking himself to the sound of her voice and the images in his mind.

"Tifa..." he breathed out, but clamped his mouth shut in fear that she could hear him. But it didn't seem like she did, as her voice switched between highs and lows, occasionally saying " _Cloud..."_ and even " _Just like that..."_ that only served to make him even harder.

His teeth dug into his lower lip as he pumped himself, the images now shifting to him being with her, where it was _his_ hands that caressed and pleasured her while she called out his name and begged him for more and more, her voice growing ever higher and her hand stroking him towards his own release.

He could feel his balls seize up, ready and eager to be milked by Tifa, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep quiet as she grew louder.

A small part of himself wondered if he could have picked up on it even if he wasn't in the shower right now, but it was pushed away as pleasure overtook his higher brain functions.

"Fuck!" he bit out, pumping himself furiously. "Tifa..."

_Just...a bit...mo—_

A strangled cry echoed through the wall into his ear, making her release known. He was pushing further and further, desperately trying to catch up to her, pressing himself ever closer to the wall to listen to Tifa's ragged breaths and envisioning the rise and fall of her ample chest.

He stroked and stroked, but could not reach that climax his body was screaming for. It just wasn't enough. With a curse, he let go of his cock. His hand reached out to switch to cold water, but the fire still burning deep inside him made Cloud stop.

The Ex-SOLDIER remained there for a moment, letting the water simply flow down his chest. His dick was twitching as it called for attention, and he growled as he turned the water off. Not caring if he was getting the floor wet, Cloud stomped out and threw on his pants, hastily fastening it so that it wouldn't drop to the ground, then headed out and towards his childhood friend's room.

With a shaky breath, Cloud raised his fist and rapped his knuckles firmly on her door.

"Tifa?" he called out, hoping that no one else would hear him.

"...Cloud?" came her answer after a short moment. He heard the sound of movement from the other side, followed by the door opening just enough to reveal part of her face to him. "What's wrong?"

"I heard a strange noise and wanted to ask if you were alright."

"What strange noise? I didn't hear anything," she denied, just a tiny bit too fast. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You should get to—"

Her voice trailed off as she seemed to realize his state of undress. The ghost of a smirk formed on his lips as he saw her eyes wander over his body.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looked back up at him, biting her lower lip. "...D'you want me to come in?"

"I..." the door opened a smidgen more, revealing one of her bare shoulders and a hint of a towel that was shielding her decency.

"Tifa..." his eyes locked onto hers, and he could see them darken in the same way that he knew his were. He took a step closer to the door, desire screaming deep inside him, but still leaving the choice up to her. If she refused he would return to his room like a kicked puppy, but accept it regardless.

After a moment of quiet consideration, Tifa slowly opened the door to let him inside. Cloud stepped across the threshold and into her room, his nose immediately picking up the scent of her soap in the air.

Lavender.

He turned towards her when he heard the door shut, and took in the sight of Tifa standing there in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her body, giving him a teasing glimpse of what was below. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, still wet from the shower. Long legs were freed of the stockings that she seemed to like so much, and Cloud wanted nothing more than to feel those thighs against him.

Her eyes, too, scanned him fully now, lips slightly agape at the sight of him, roaming every inch of his torso until coming to rest on a certain spot.

"Like what you see?" he asked her, making her eyes snap back up. She bit her lip again, before nodding and slowly walking up to him, gaze lowered to the floor now. A hand gingerly reached out to touch his chest, only a small brush of fingertips that still felt like comforting fire on a cold night.

"...Did you hear me?" she asked him then.

"Mhm."

"I see." She was clearly embarrassed, but her fingers still moved over his bare chest, stopping on his abdomen for a short moment, before going up again and towards his neck. "I...Can you stay with me? Just for tonight, please?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cloud asked, giving her one last out, and moved his hand to gently place itself upon hers, clasping his fingers around hers.

"Mm. Who knows what tomorrow might bring, right?"

The mission. One he wasn't going to be part of. He felt his other hand clench at the thought.

Tifa took one more step closer, and both of them stared at one another before slowly leaning in. They hesitated for a moment, tasting each other's breath, remaining like this for a few seconds before finally giving in to their desire.

The kiss was slow at first, to get a feel for each other, her soft lips on his slightly rougher ones, but soon Cloud couldn't keep the fire that had been burning deep inside him this entire time at bay anymore.

One final spark of their tongues brushing was enough to lit the fuse. He snaked his left arm around her waist and lifted her up, earning himself a surprised yelp from Tifa who almost immediately threw a leg around him to steady herself, making her towel ride up a bit.

Cloud carried her a few feet before pushing her into the door, letting out a small groan at the feeling of her fingers digging into the back of his head. Tongues sensually danced around one another, teasing and promising so much more to come.

Pressing his pelvis against hers, he elicited a moan from deep within her, and he could feel the heat of her sex even through his pants.

"Tifa!" he breathed out as he nibbled on her bottom lip, his eyes rolling back a little as she grinded against his cock. He needed to feel more!

His hand moved down to undo his pants, but Tifa grabbed it and placed it on top of her chest instead. Releasing her lip, he moved on to her neck, leaving kisses and little bites in his wake while his hand massaged one of her breasts.

"Oh yes," Tifa moaned into his ear as his thumb slipped underneath the towel and undid the annoying fabric to reveal more of her to him. A little mewl escaped her when his fingers immediately found a pretty beige nipple and gently pinched it. "Cloud!"

"You're driving me nuts," Cloud breathed against her neck, then gave her another pinch.

"Same," Tifa replied, bringing his face back up for another hungry kiss. After another little battle for dominance, they pulled back again and looked deeply into one another's eyes. She gave him a little nod.

Like it was nothing, Cloud lifted her up again and carried her over to the bed. The towel that had still barely managed to cling to her dropped to the ground, pooling around his feet.

Once she was lying down, he proceeded to open his pants. Without the support of his belt they easily dropped to the ground to fully reveal himself to her. Tifa's eyes roamed over him, her red irises having grown darker with desire once more, and she nibbled her bottom lip at the sight of his cock standing eager.

Oh, how much he wanted those pretty lips wrapped around his shaft right now, but he feared he wouldn't last long at all. Instead, he followed the invitation of her spreading legs and climbed on top of her, lips instantly seeking hers to get more of her addicting taste. Their moans mingled together as Tifa rubbed her pussy against his shaft, spreading her hot wetness all over him.

Not being able to hold back any longer, he grabbed his cock and positioned himself at her waiting entrance, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes; asking her silently for permission.

"Do it," she breathed out.

Slowly, Cloud pushed inside, closing his eyes when he was attacked by a flood of sensations that made him miss the small wince on Tifa's face entirely. He gritted his teeth as her hot insides wrapped around him, letting out a gasp at the feeling.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and they both just let themselves feel each other, marveling at this ultimate feeling of closeness.

Opening his eyes again, Cloud looked deep into her carmine ones, resting his forehead against her as he did so. As slowly as he pushed himself inside, he pulled out until only his glans remained inside, then pushed back in.

"Oh, Cloud," Tifa moaned out.

He repeated the motion a few times until he found a rhythm they were both enjoying, their moans mixing with one another into a duet of lust.

Pushing himself up a little, he took in the sight of her, skin flushed and breasts heaving as he fucked her. She was absolutely beautiful, not just in body but in spirit; a true angel of the slums.

Yet here she was, writhing underneath him in pleasure, looking up at him with eyes full of desire and it was _his_ name on the tip of her tongue as she let herself be willingly soiled by him, moving her hips in tandem with his.

With a small growl, Cloud thrust harder, faster, everything to make her call his name louder, not caring if anyone else could hear them. Only they mattered right now. "Tifa!"

Little by little he started to lose himself into her, each stroke of his cock against her insides peeling away what little reason there was still left. Tifa's nails dug painfully into his back, but that only managed to fuel him even more, and he didn't resist at all when she pulled him down to crash their lips together into a searing kiss.

After their lips parted, Cloud buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Cloud...let me..." He tore himself away from her neck to stare at her, stiffening in fear that he had done something wrong and hurt her. A small kiss against his nose made him blink surprise.

"Hm?"

Tifa gave him an adorable expression that ran in contrast to the heat in her eyes and giggled. "Let me take care of you, now."

_Oh._

Swallowing hard, he nodded and pulled himself out of her. They shifted positions and Cloud's head came to rest on her pillow, watching as Tifa climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. It almost took his breath away seeing her like this, skin glistening with sweat and her tits, much bigger now that they were freed from the confines of her sports bra, swaying with every motion.

"What?" he heard Tifa ask, making his eyes dart back to her face.

His lips curled into a small smirk. "Beautiful."

If possible, her already flushed skin became even redder, and she reacted exactly the same way as in the bar earlier today, biting her lip in that cute manner and looking away for just a moment. But unlike then, she didn't have the excuse of a mission briefing and instead grabbed his cock just roughly enough to make him gasp.

"Cute," was all she said, before guiding him back to her entrance and slowly lowering herself on him, drawing out the sweet sensation as long as possible until he was fully inside her.

Tifa released a deep moan, throwing her head back, before starting to move her hips. Cloud moved his hands to rest on her hips, stroking the skin there and helping guide her movements a little.

The bed squeaked underneath him as her movements started to pick up and he soon joined in, thrusting up in time with her and eliciting even louder moans from her.

His eyes were drawn back to her bouncing breasts, and his hands started to roam her entire body until he cupped both of her fleshy mounds. Her nipples dug into the palms of his hands as he squeezed and kneaded them. But just feeling them wasn't enough; he needed a taste.

Letting go of her tits, he moved his hands behind her back and pulled her down. Before she could even properly react Cloud had already taken one of her hardened nubs into his mouth, sucking and licking it like it was the tastiest of treats.

A pleasing cry escaped her as he attacked her sensitive flesh, urging him on even more, and he could feel the walls of her pussy tighten around him.

The sounds of their lovemaking pervaded the air, skin slapping against skin and the wetness of her sex mixing together with their moans.

Cloud felt his orgasm fast approaching, slowly coiling like a spring ready to be released. He let go of her nipple, pulling his head back enough to let her kiss him, his tongue accepting her invitation instantly.

With each stroke he could feel Tifa tremble more and more, her velvet insides gripping him tightly as she raced him to the finishing line.

He felt his mind going blank, replaced by nothing more than sheer instinct, and he growled into the kiss as their movements became frenzied.

Tifa was the first to succumb, tearing her lips away and crying out her release. Her insides gripped him like a vice, desperately trying to milk every last drop from him as he thrust into her a few more times before finally joining her. She held onto him tightly as he released strings of hot cum deep inside her, earning another satisfied moan from her.

With a final shiver, Tifa collapsed on top of him and Cloud threw an arm around her to hug her close, holding her as they both enjoyed the blissful aftershocks.

She rested her forehead against his, smiling down at him with tired, yet satisfied eyes, and releasing one last moan when he pulled himself out of her.

"You alright?" he asked her, breathing deeply.

"Mhm." Tifa hummed and rubbed her nose against his. "Never better."

She rolled off him, motioning for him to scoot over. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they managed to lie down side by side, and Tifa didn't waste any time to cuddle up to him once they had gotten underneath the covers.

He couldn't help but smile a little at the blissful expression on her face as his arm found its way around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked after a while of just enjoying their closeness.

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you. For staying with me tonight."

Cloud placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm here for you. Doesn't matter if it's just to talk or..."

"Sharing a bed?" Tifa offered teasingly.

"Yeah." He turned his eyes away, feeling a little embarrassed despite them just having had amazing sex.

Tifa released a yawn. "We should catch some sleep."

"Mhm."

Tifa reached out to turn off the lamp on her bedside table, shrouding the small apartment in darkness. With a tired little sigh, Tifa nestled even closer to him, hand seeking out his own to interlace her fingers with his.

"Good night, Cloud," she said, placing a small peck on his cheek.

"Good night, Tifa."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and he, too, could feel his fatigue catching up to him, yet he kept watching her as long as possible until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

He would protect her, one way or another.

After all, that's what he had promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I think this is now the third time I did "Post Bombing run Remake smut" but this is now actually compliant to the game!
> 
> Okay some of you are now probably saying: "But Seni, that dialogue between Cloti isn't entirely accurate to the game." which is true because I don't have access to the US version of the game so I kinda threw the dialogue together with the one from the German version! But I think it works just fine for the, uh, purpose of this piece.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya around!


End file.
